pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rainbow Shifter
Italics removal I don't see any manual of style articles here explaining how articles should be written but I see you've removed the italics from the prior to on the evolution episode, should all articles like this not have italics there? Should the prior to above that under the episode captured also be not italicized? I can see why you would want the italics gone, it does look better without. 19:05, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh also if you direct me to some well-written articles of different types like say a good article on a pokemon, on a person, on a game, on an episode, etc, I can mock up some mock-ups of potential Manual of Style articles or even just a single descriptive MoS article (though personally I prefer the example route because people find that easier to understand and follow). 19:08, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :Including the episode caught? Ok I removed that too then. 19:09, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Personally I find example pages to be easier for the common user to understand and easier for the article writer to compile. 20:10, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Two things. Hey there. 1. I think it's tome you got this talk page archived. 2. Game Locations for X and Y: Vaniville Town Aquacorde Town Santalune Forest Santalune City Lumiose City Camphrier Town Parfum Palace Connecting Cave Cyllage City Ambrette Town Glittering Cave Geosenge Town Reflection Cave Shalour City Courmaline City Sea Spirit's Den Kalos Power Plant Laverre City Poke Ball Factory Lost Hotel Dendemille Town Frost Cavern Anistar City Couriway Town Terminus Cave Snowbelle City Pokemon Village Victory Road Chamber of Emptiness Pokemon League Kiloude City Flare Cafe Team Flare HQ Azure Bay Kalos Battle Chateau Battle Maison and Tower of Mastery. Straight from Serebii.net. I think it's time to make another template. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 13:52, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Oh and we're gonna need a color scheme for Fairy types. Picked out a color to start. The hex code is FFC3E1. What do you think? Or maybe FFB4D9 and FF96CA and FFA5D2. Think about it for a while. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:16, October 11, 2013 (UTC) So... Serebii start putting up the info so this is close to official. Or this could all still wait til launch. Your call. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 15:28, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :X and Y page? The official page or the wikia's page? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 16:11, October 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Personally it might be safer to wait until launch, one thing I always hated about Bulbapedia is how much speculation they always put on their pages when a new gen is about to come out. As a seasoned wiki editor, I despise speculation... ::But that is just me, as Om said, your call. 12:59, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Vandals Please ban these vandals. User:CPBRN and User:LukeTheJester. Energy ''X'' 21:14, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, I'm being annoying I deleted the image didn't I? So don't keep putting the same message back on my wall when I've done what you've asked! Move I did a bit of work on a character Pokémon and I cannot identify a move. Do you know which one is this? Energy ''X'' 22:24, October 11, 2013 (UTC) User did not read what I wrote for him - he did not compy and is inserting wrong categories. Energy ''X'' 16:43, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Community Messages Hi~ I noticed that you have on the community message not to steal images from Bulbapedia. Would it make sense to add Serebii to that as well, since it's just as popular? Actually, that should be extended to all sites, no? We wouldn't want anyone to comment how we "steal" images from other similar sites. Energy ''X'' 17:26, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes, very true. It was only a suggestion, since I know some fans (who might not know any better) who only want to help have taken images from other websites. I've actually seen it happen on Bulbagarden before, although I think they were taken down... I only browse there, I don't edit. Also, I noticed how you just changed the message, and I must say, that sounds /much/ better now, and it's clear that taking any information from other websites isn't allowed. I do apologize if I seem like I'm talking down on you with the "much better" thing; it's not intentional and I'm not trying to be rude. Reply Sounds like a fancy idea, I'll find the colors today. OH and archive your talk page. >.< :Well at least archive it when you get to 100 messages, T'is my only mandate. List Not that I want to tell you things need to be done but there is a small list: 1. Ask Ken Sugimori for all gen vi official artwork. 2. Work on Fairy-type color scheme for Valerie's article. 3. Pokedex overhaul. Include height, weight, and real XY pokemon small sprites. That's it. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 20:03, October 13, 2013 (UTC) 1. Sorry. But now there are no trainer spries this time around just offical art in game. And I saw the Swimmer Female. Besides, we have official art for half the Gym Leaders of Kalos so why not include the other half. And we'll need badge art for the upcoming XY episodes. 2. Can do. 3. Serebii.net got the small sprites and I got started already. Just separate the small sprites from the big ones. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:06, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Front Page FOB Template:Commenter2comments Okay, I need for you to fill out that template for the front page Festival of Battles thing, and you can leave it in plain text or pretty it up if you want. I put my text into my template thingy. Bunches of messages in one FOB I want to run next weeks FOB so here are the pokémon that were decided on. Golem and Aerodactyl. I'll be setting up the stuff next week after we archive the first battle. and I'll build another template to keep track of who has won and who moved to the next round. Create your own gym I made a template for it. and you can select the colors on it the same way as in the pokébox template. Template:Createagym See there!!! >.< I can super simplify it. if you'd like. >.< :How much simpler does it need to be? because I can go super simplification-nation and make it so that it requires minimal input... Thats pretty freaking simple. >.< Yea should have said that in the first place, cuz thats pretty freaking simple to explain. :Check the bottom of the page Evolution line template To try to not copy Bulbapedia but still design an evolution template so that evolution can be listed as a clear image, I took the PokéBox template apart since that is code belonging to here and definitely not Bulbapedia and I was able to throw together a general idea of what I had in mind, the coding is a bit messy but the general idea of it is there. I used a luxury ball for friendness to try stay away from what Bulbapedia uses but the breeding thing should be an egg but there is no good egg sprite here I could use for this general draft. The final version would have options for the Hows, like you could say level|13 and it would automatically fill that stuff out, but I figured this is just a preview version to show the general idea of the design and then in the pokebox itself where the evolutionary line is currently you could put the PokémonPrevNext template instead and just have it be based on numbers automatically instead of manually. Thoughts? 16:05, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah I originally tried that egg sprite but it has a huge clear border that just stretches out the area sadly. :Hmmm, lemmie try that then, sec. 16:23, October 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Is this what you had in mind? (I added the Shinx line to show how it looks like with regular evolutions.) 17:07, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Uhhhhh... >.>; lol you are fine to edit it yourself because I already tried to code it like that but totally had a brain fart and went the other route instead that you didn't like. 17:46, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :and then here is what I was talking about doing with merging the PokémonPrevNext template into the PokéBox in place of evolution. 17:58, October 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'll ask someone if they can figure out how to split the columns while in the same box then. 18:08, October 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Because it puts the info of the PokémonPrevNext in the PokéBox where the evolution line used to be. 18:08, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::See here, did I describe what you were looking for? 18:16, October 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Slay knows about it, I was actually told to tell you about this by Slay lol, but this TyA guy is pretty good, I've known him for years across various wikis and I think he works for Wikia itself even, maybe. I know he didn't used to back in the day. 18:32, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I think so, yeah. So do you see why I was suggesting replacing the evolution line on the PokeBox if this Evolution template gets used with what the PokemonPrevNext template shows? 19:34, October 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::What exactly do you have against it? The images? The number showing instead of the name? The arrows? 00:21, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Pointless markings? Could you copy and paste what those markings are? I pretty much took the PokemonPrevNext template and put it exactly as it is onto the PokeBox, and then added images because people like pictures. 16:09, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Yeah I copied the arrows and the v-lines directly from the PokémonPrevNext template? 16:23, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Oh wait, so you don't like the PokémonPrevNext template too? I thought you did like it that was why I based the PokeBox usage from it... 16:27, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Is it because it is on the bottom? I can move it to the top if that would help? 16:35, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::But there is nothing telling you what it is on the PokémonPrevNext either? :::::::::::::Yes I've noticed some pokemon articles have that there, but if the evolution template I suggested is able to get tweaked to the way you wanted then there would be no need for that in both places, I was suggesting this to clean up the articles so that there would be less things popping out at the viewer potentially confusing them seeing all info at once especially all info in various color schemes. This suggestion would remove the need to have both a PokémonPrevNext window and a PokéBox window on the same page because it moves the info to in the PokeBox making the article more compact and easier to read and less flamboyant. 16:43, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::It has been brought to my attention that the PokémonPrevNext template shouldn't even be used anymore since the PokeBox template already says what the PokémonPrevNext says in it lol. I am reworking my design then. 22:52, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Vandal Please ban for vandalism. Energy ''X'' 18:39, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Request to talk Do you think, if you have the chance, you could hop onto chat? I would like to speak with you concerning a few things. Thanks! – Jazzi (talk) 19:26, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :Can someone ask Jazzi why her talk page is locked? 16:35, October 16, 2013 (UTC) I don't remember if we finished what we were talking about, but I'll be using Wikia under instead of Jäzzi since I'm no longer Jazzi if that makes any sense. Like, I am Jazzi as in the person who uses the account but I am no longer the person that brought the username Jazzi. If it possible you could transfer the rights that I had previously to that account that would be brilliant. Thanks! – Jazzi (talk) 18:54, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Manual of Style What is the article layout for characters that appeared both in anime, games and/or manga? Energy ''X'' 21:17, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I just saw your messages, I AM SO terribly sorry! I recently registrered and I didn't even see that I had gotten any messages from you. I will go back and change every entry to meters! I did read the policy, I must have missed that however. I just assumed (as a European) that it would be easier to read in centimeters. Again, I'm really sorry, it won't happen again! I really love doing this though so I hope it's okay that I continue. :Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) 19:35, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Important. Hello. Can we have a word? File names Can you move this file to Proprietor.jpg? I accidentally uploaded it with a wrong name. Energy ''X'' 22:53, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :You can always just upload it to the right place and then upload the correct image over that one? 19:28, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Green pokeball Ha, now you see why I wanted that green pokeball added to the article. =b 19:28, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :Hey could you fix a typo here since the page is locked? :The fourth tabbed rule says, "a User page must marked with the" when it means to say, "a User page must marked be with the" 19:33, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Safari Zone Ah, no wonder. I was looking for it all over and couldn't find the Friend Zone page, it was floating loose and hasn't been added to the safari zone page either. Can I rename the page then, since it's not following the standard nomenclature of namename on the safari zone page? Vandal Here's a vandal that has removed content. Energy ''X'' 14:00, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Administrative rights